


I’m Gonna Tell on You!

by SpankedbySpike



Series: J3 Established Relationship Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants Jeff to punish Jensen for his incessant vexations…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Gonna Tell on You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five stories written for the spn_spankings team challenge in the summer of 2012. I was part of Team Erotic and these stories are part of a Triad Verse that includes JDM, Jensen and Jared but doesn't have a dominant/submissive dynamic.
> 
> The stories are cross-posted at my LJ too http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/30111.html

Jeff had always been the nurturer in their relationship. That meant when they played rough, he was the one you could go and whine to, he’d be the one dolling out justice and retribution too.

 

Jared was tired of Jen making fun of his collection of candy, and his huge Padalecki hands, and his disdain of closed shoes, and so much more. It wasn’t funny anymore and he did not know why Jensen was so pissy lately but he wouldn’t take it a minute more!

 

He told on him. He knew it wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t mature, but it still was better than dock his friend and lover with a good uppercut because he couldn’t take it anymore. So, yes he is a tattle teller...

 

Of course, that is not something he is proud of and the corner time he probably earned for it wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his Friday evening but if Jensen was getting the spanking he deserved, then he was ok with it. He simply hoped it would be a long and hard session on Jeff’s lap, nothing fun and gentle for the brat, and then he, Jared, would get to spent time in his lovers arms, no matter how warm Jeff palms would be, how sweaty his body would be, and how sweet Jen begging for a reprieve would be.

 

After all, a spanking is meant for punishing bratty little boys, no matter how old they really are!


End file.
